how to end a war
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: how do you end something that you didn't cause? how do you end something which you weren't supposed to ever be involved? some said that you wouldn't be able to end this war. though one person said other wise. his words were. to end a war innocent blood must fall to end the war. is that really how to end the war? i guess she would have to find out for herself...


The girl walked down into the room, her white dress hung over her small frame. She walked to the man drinking a glass on red wine.

"Papa, I'm here." the man drinking the one turned to the girl, a smile grew on his face.

"oh you finally came down!" he hugged his daughter who blushed a bright red. "I was thinking you would never come down!" she prayed out of his arms, and looked at him.

"Papa of course I would come down. It is at my home after all." her father was the king on the wealthy country of France and she was the princess of Canada. Her father at the moment looked around of what happened around in her country, though Madeline could take charge whenever she wanted. "though papa, why are we hosting this ball?" Madeline asked looking around as the duchess and dukes dance. The kings and queens talked, and the princes and princess ate. All the royals were here. They only came on important dates, so why were they here now?

Francis looked around nervously "we are hosting this...for FUN! Yea for fun..." Madeline raised and eyebrow but nodded and walked away. "wait Madeline where are you going?" Francis yelled at his daughter.

"papa, im going to get something to drink, I'm thirsty." Francis sighed and nodded, he let his child walk away.

"oh~ mon petite Madeline just remember no wine for you~" Madeline giggles and nodded. She walked around and bid a few hellos. That's until she was stopped by and Italian girl who was fuming.

"there you are! Maple bastard, I thought you would never come down, oh you got to do something for me!" the girl told Madeline.

"what is it Lovina?" Madeline asked to her best friend.

"hide me, from that Spanish bastard, he keeps following me around!" Lovina looked around a horrid look on her face. Madeline let out a laugh but nodded. She signaled Lovina to follow. They ended at a crystal door. "why are we here?" Madeline rolled her let eyes.

"this is the balcony, he wont find us here." she opened the door and both slipped in and closed the door. The air was a bit chilly but nothing they couldn't handle.

As both girl walked around the balcony a person entered the ball. Francis looked around when people said he had entered. When he found him, an Italian girl was about to run up to him.

"Feliciana, stand down come here" a Spanish voice said as he pulled the girl away. The music had stopped everyone stood still.

"what are you doing here, Ludwig?" Francis spat out at the blonde boy. He raised an eyebrow. "you and your brother are not welcomed here!"

"that's not true, my father is not welcomed here! There was never a rule saying that me and mien bruder couldn't come" Ludwig hissed out. Francis glared now.

"well then now im telling you, you and your brother are not welcomed here, dont come again, until what is done is done" Francis told Ludwig trying to keep his voice at a calm level but soon was failing. Ludwig smirked at the man.

"last time I checked this wasn't your house, now was it? This was your daughters house. You can band me from your land, but your daughter has to come to me and mien bruder and personally tell us she doesn't want us here." Francis growled and was about to lung forward until a girl grabbed him. She had short blonde hair and pricing blue eyes.

"Francis dont fight, not here not now..." the girl told him. Francis sighed and nodded.

"thank you Amelia" the girl nodded and walked away to meet with her husband, the duke of England. "though this is my daughters land I am in charge of what goes on!"

Before Ludwig could counter a voice broke in. "v-ve~ Ludwig, m-maybe it would be good if you leave" the young Italian girl said as she jumped behind Antonio but poked her head out a little. Ludwig looked a bit hurt never the less nodded.

"ja, maybe I should go..." he bid a good night and walked out of the castle door. Everyone that held their breath let out a sigh of relief. The drama that had entered the door had left. Feliciana, walked forward and sighed, sadly she walked to the table and sat down.

"that boy, how dare he show up like that?" Francis raged on Amelia nodded.

"though you can't blame the lad, he isn't the cause of the problem..." Arthur told Francis, as he held Amelia's hand.

"at one point that's true, the father is the villain!" Amelia said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"still! He could be here as a spy, I can't have that, not now! They will be welcomed once everything ends." both Arthur and Amelia nodded. " plus, for now I enforce what goes on in Canada..."

"oh yea speaking of Canada where is Madeline?" Amelia asked. Both the males paled.

"what is Ludwig took my daughter?" Francis panicked as he looked around. "guards! Guards get here-"

Lovina and Madeline walked in laughing loudly, everyone looked at them. Both girls stopped and looked at all the eyes set on them. Both blushing Madeline blushing more than lovina. " hey, bastards what are you looking at?" Lovina yelled most eyes then flew away. "thought so." Lovina walked over to her sister who looked a bit depressed.

Madeline tried to follow, but she was tackled to the ground by her father, saying thank you, thank you. "papa? What's wrong?" Madeline asked as she pushed Francis off.

"I thought ludwig had taken you mon amour!" Madeline gave a confused look.

"why would, prince Ludwig take me away?" Francis froze and so did Amelia and Arthur since they heard the conversation. Francis stood up and brushed his clothes off as he helped Madeline up.

"nothing dear..."

"no, what's going on!"

"nothing, but we just thought since well we didn't know where you were and Ludwig wasn't here so put two and two together" Amelia said nervously. Francis nodded, and so did Arthur.

"please dont say, that of prince Ludwig he wouldn't do such a thing, im sure of it." Madeline said as she walked away from the three, but she wasn't positive they were telling the truth. As she walked away, if they were lying she would find out what would be going on...

* * *

hola! well first off i dont own hetalia. sigh. i wrote this somehwere else and got bored and put it here so yea! thats it.


End file.
